Twilight
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Tidak ada cerita tentang vampir disini. Yang ada hanya cerita tentang keindahan dan warna. Oh ya, juga tentang cinta. ONESHOT


**Twilight **

**By: raichan as Rhodes.**

**(**mari sejenak lupakan Sasuke :D ceritanya karakter2 dibawah ini sudah berumur sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun**)**

Sai sesekali melirik kearah seorang gadis yang telah memberi bercak-bercak warna dalam kanvas kehidupannya yang monokrom: hitam dan putih. Membosankan. Wajah cantik gadis itu berkilau lantaran peluh yang menutupinya. Digenggamnya sebuah kunai dengan mantap, lalu dengan gerakan cepat namun indah dia menyerang kawan latihannya, Naruto.

Alis gadis itu bertautan tanda dia sedang fokus. Rambut pendek sebahu lembutnya berkibar-kibar terkena tiupan angin sore yang mendayu. Matahari hampir saja tenggelam kembali ke pangkuan dewi Ra, namun semangat gadis itu masih berkobar dibalik wajahnya.

Sai pandai melukis. Beberapa kanvas yang ada dirumahnya sudah penuh dengan gambaran gadis itu. Gadis yang perlahan tapi pasti sudah memberikan corak pada kanvas kehidupannya yang monokrom.

Hijau emerald adalah warna pertama yang disapukan gadis itu di atas kanvas kehidupan Sai. Warna bola matanya yang hijau indah setara dengan batu jamrud telah meluluh lantakan sedikit demi sedikit warna hitam yang selalu bersemayam di atas kanvas itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan pula warna merah muda menyusup masuk di antara warna hijau dan hitam. Warna merah muda yang lembut, selembut perlakuan gadis itu padanya.

Sai kembali melirik ke gadis itu. Sadar kalau dirinya sedang dilukis lagi oleh kekasihnya, gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Sai membalas senyumannya, "Kapan kau akan selesai berlatih, nona Sakura?"

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan lukisanmu!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sai kembali menyapukan kuasnya keatas kanvas sambil sesekali kembali melirik pada Sakura. Sebenarnya tanpa memperhatikan Sakura sekalipun, Sai tetap dapat melukis Sakura dengan sangat baik. Tekstur wajah cantiknya yang sudah tercetak dengan sempurna di otaknya, setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang sudah menyatu dengan hatinya membuat dia bisa melukis Sakura dengan baik.

Setelah beberapa saat Sai seperti mengalami _trance _dia menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dipandanginya dengan rasa bangga dan matanya mengagumi keindahan gambarnya. Oh, bukan gambarnya namun objek dari gambarnya.

Dengan latar belakang _twilight, _langit yang oranye cerah dengan semburat merah yang membangkitkan rasa, Sakura begitu terlihat indah dan anggun. Tidak dengan pose latihannya. Melainkan dengan dua buah sayap sempurna yang melekat dipunggungnya dan kaki yang tidak berpijak pada tanah dibawahnya. Walaupun hanya gambar siluet, tapi begitu kau melihatnya kau akan tau dan setuju pada Sai, objek gambarnya memang patut untuk dikagumi.

Sakura mengelap keringat yang bersimbah di dahi dan lehernya dengan sapu tangan sambil berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, Sai. Sai masih mengagumi lukisannya. Senyum Sakura terkembang hangat ketika melihat siluet dirinya dalam kanvas Sai. _cantik, _pikirnya. Lalu Sai menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang beda dari yang dulu. Senyumnya kini penuh ekspresi, bukan lagi senyum palsu. Dan hebatnya hanya kepada Sakura dia bisa begitu.

"Hey," panggil Sai sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Aku akan mengajakmu melihat tirai terindah didunia."

Sakura sedikit terkesiap. Sai memang penuh kejutan. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat _tirai terindah didunia._

--

Suara air gemerisik yang jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi menjadi latar belakang perjalanan singkat mereka. Langit belum berbuah kelam, masih oranye dengan semburat merah yang tadi. Matahari juga belum sepenuhnya dipeluk oleh dewi Ra.

"Mana tirainya, Sai?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari sini. Ayo." Sai kembali mengajak Sakura berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan pinggir tebing. "Masuklah."

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Masuk kemana? Kedalam situ maksudmu?" katanya sambil menunjuk aneh pada air terjun dihadapannya.

"Iya benar. Baiklah aku akan masuk duluan lalu ikuti aku." Setelah itu Sai langsung menerobos masuk melewati air terjun itu. Tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan Sakura. Lalu dengan canggung Sakura mengikutinya masuk. Air terjun itu langsung saja membasahi tubuh keduanya. Dingin.

Sesampainya didalam, awalnya mata Sakura sulit menangkap gambaran apa yang ada didalam. Yang dia tau, begitu dia sampai didalam sebelah tangan kekar Sai memeluknya dari belakang dan sebelahnya lagi menutupi matanya. Tubuh mereka yang basah bersatu dalam harmoni menimbulkan kehangatan absurd. Suara gemercik deras air terjun dihadapan mereka terdengar indah dalam simfoni.

"Sai… apa-apaan ini? Mana tirainya?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar sambil menautkan tangannya pada leher Sai. Dirasakannya hembusan napas Sai yang hangat dibelakang telinganya. Rasa hangat itu segera saja menggelitik Sakura sampai mebuat perutnya geli sendiri. Seakan-akan ada sekuntum bunga yang tumbuh mendadak dalam perutnya dan siap akan meledek jika Sai melakukan sesuatu yang menggelitiknya lagi.

"Sebentar…" bisiknya jahil tepat dileher Sakura. Senyumnya berkembang. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. "Kau merinding, Sakura."

"tentu saja, bodoh!" teriaknya pelan sambil menepuk lembut kepala Sai. Sai pun terkekeh pelan.

"Siap, ya…" perlahan-lahan Sai melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura, memindahkan tangannya ke perut Sakura dan memeluknya lembut.

"Sai…" suara Sakura bergetar pelan menahan rasa gembira dan kagumnya atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. "Ini memang indah... memang tirai terindah didunia."

"Memang." Jawab Sai sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau bilang lukisan ku indah. Tapi lihatlah…" katanya seraya menunjuk pemandangan dihadapannya. "yang kau lihat dihadapanmu ini tidak sampai sepersatu jutanya lukisan keagungan tuhan. walaupun sedikit, tapi bahkan lebih indah dari lukisan siapapun yang pernah ada."

Langit senja oranye dengan semburat merah yang tadi tampak memukai kini lebih memukau lagi. Warnanya terlihat kabur tetapi tetap indah dibalik derasnya cucuran air terjun. Warna-warna memukai itu tampak menyatu dan berkaitan satu sama lain seakan-akan mereka tidak rela melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Pergerakan air yang absurd membuat warna-warna itu seperti menari-nari sirama dengan suara ar terjun mengiringi kepulangan sang surya ke pangkuan dewi Ra.

Kini dua insan manusia yang sedang tenggelam dalam keagungan lukisan Tuhan masih saling mengaitkan tubuh mereka dengan senyum kagum tercetak di wajah masing-masing.

Sai melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh Sakura. Dia merogoh kedalam kantong bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bersampul beludru berwarna hijau. "Sakura…" panggilnya lembut. Sakura membalikan badannya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada indahnya hijau jamrud mata Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti Sai berlutut. Sakura menatap Sai dengan heran. Dia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menerima kejutan yang lainnya. "Sai?"

Sai membuka kotak yang tadi dikeluarkannya, dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Sakura. "Putri Sakura, bolehkah aku menjadi teman hidupmu selamanya?"

Sakura terkesiap. Cincin yang ada dihadapannya berkilau dengan indah, bukan dengan berlian tapi betahtakan batu jamrud yang hijaunya selaras dengan matanya. Air matanya mulai tak terbendung dan menetes mengaliri pipinya yang merona cantik.

Sai mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya dan dengan lembut memakaikannya di jari manis Sakura. Lalu Sai berdiri dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tanpa dapat berkata-kata lagi Sakura langsung loncat memeluk Sai. "Tentu saja boleh, kesatria."

Sai melonggarkan pelukannya lalu dengan lembut mengaitkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Dan mereka berciuman dibalik tirai terindah didunia.

-**FIN-**

**CATATAN PENGARANG: **halo semuanya! :D saya kembali lalalala… kali ini saya bikin SaiSaku, yang awalnya terinspirasi dari sebuah FanFic indah karya z-hard yang berjudul Ephemera. Terima kasih bagi yang akan mereview HUGS! Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya!! –heart-

Special thanks to z-hard.

Twilight © raichan as Rhodes

Ephemera © z-hard

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Review, please?


End file.
